Spring Break
by storylover6199
Summary: Emma and Friends defeated the evil council member. Jax got his powers back and Now everyone is on their last few days before Spring Break. jax's father gives him permission to use the beach house for spring break. Demma break up. Jemma gets together but not without some trouble. And did anyone see the weather report for a freak thunder storm the weekend before their trip? Find out.
1. Chapter 1:Getaway

_Jax's POV_

"Son why don't you take some of your friends to the beach house for Spring Break next week, maybe invite that Emma girl your always talking about to your bike." my dad told me over breakfast.

"Seriously? Kinda last-minute don't you think?" I asked my dad. I couldn't believe he was actually letting me go, especially after how mad he was when he finally got my powers back from the council. It's Thursday so we only have to get through today and tomorrow then we're all on vacation for the week.

"Yeah why not now go before your late and I change my mind." my Dad said.

"One more thing can I go this weekend and make sure everything is okay before everyone comes next week. okay thanks. Bye" I said before tele-transporting to my bike and drove to school. I hope the weather is just right out there.

_Emma's POV_

Today I felt like something was different, so I did something different. I curled my hair instead of leaving it straight. My walk with Andi this morning consisted with her asking and trying to make plans for our Spring Break.

"Okay enough about Spring Break can we talk about something else, please?" I asked. I was so done with that topic but just my luck that was when Jax had to appear.

"Hello Ladies talking about Spring Break are we?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Andi asked with her normal "Jax" attitude.

"Well. How would you guys like to spend it at my beach house for the week?" he asked.

"We're in" Andi answered before I could even say a word.

"Perfect we'll all meet at Emma's house Monday morning."

"Wait who else is going?" I asked.

"All the Panthers, Sharks, Gigi and you." Jax said.

"Okay what about our parents." I asked.

"I already talked to most of them they were all fine once I told them that you will be there. I just got to ask your dad but that's not a problem, he loves me." Jax said. The saddest thing is that it's true. My dad does love Jax as if he were his own son. The only reason being is, he keeps Danny and I from having any time together and my dad loves that.

"Oh hey Andi I'm pretty sure moved your locker all the way to the other side of the school again." Jax said. Andi look like she wanted to kill Jax but before she could the bell rang saying we only had 5 minutes to get to class and sprinted away. I chuckled and watched her run away. I turned around and finished the walk to my locker.

"Oh hey Emma one more thing do you think you could come over this weekend and help me clean and set everything up? Please?" Jax asked with his puppy dog eyes. Ugh he knows I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Darn you and your adorable puppy dog eyes." I said with a pout. Wait did I say adorable that wasn't suppose to come out. Great now I'm probably blushing like crazy. Jax just smirked and chuckled.

"Okay thanks. I'll pick you up and take you there after school Friday. Oh and one more thing." He said and leaned down. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but he leaned into my ear and whispered,

"Your going to love me" He whispered and then winked at me and walked away.(got that line from Chasing life check it out on abc family).

_Jax's POV Time Skip Lunch_

"Excuse me Mr. Alonso, are you busy?" I asked.

"Oh it's you Jax. No I'm not busy come in. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well my dad wanted to know if Emma could spend spring break with me and a few friends at our beach house and I was wondering if its okay? Also if she could come over this weekend to help me clean and set everything up?"

"Oh of course you just keep her busy and away from Daniel. Maybe you could even win her over but no funny business." He said with a smile on his face. Hearing that it made me blush. Emma was an amazing girl really but I wouldn't take advantage of her like that. I really care about her.

"Thank you Mr. Alonso. I'll pick her up after school on Friday." I told him while standing up and shaking his hand.

"Jax, how would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked. I knew Daniel has never been over for dinner where Emma's dad invited him. So why not add that to the stuff to bug Daniel about.

"I'd love to Mr. Alonso. Thank you." I said before heading back to Lunch.

At the lunch area I found everyone sitting together talking about Spring Break. I sat at the table startling everyone out of their conversations. I sat at the head of the table Emma to my right. Next to her was Daniel, who glared at me, then Andi, Diego, and then Maddie at the other end. On Maddie's right was Katie then Sophie, then Gigi.

"So everyone's going to my beach house for Spring Break?" I asked. I was met with a bunch of 'Yeah's' and 'Why not's'

"Great so we're all meeting at Emma's house Monday morning. Then from there I'll be driving you guys to the Beach House. Everyone good?" I asked. Again, I was met with a bunch of yeah's and okay's. I just nodded my head with that everyone broke into their groups.

"Oh Emma, I talked to your dad and he said it was fine for this weekend and then he invited me over for dinner tonight. So see you then." I said before her and Daniel could walk away. I could tell Daniel was pissed when he heard this. It only made me laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner plus one

_Emma's POV_

"What did Jax mean by "talked to your dad about this weekend", and why is he coming over for dinner tonight. Your dad never invites me over, why Jax? Your not cheating on me are you?" Daniel asked. Gosh he needs to calm down he does this at least once a day since we got back together. At first I thought it was cute he worried but now I'm so sick of it.

"Calm down. I don't cheat and I can't believe you would even think that. I can't believe you still think that. Also I didn't even know about dinner till now okay? Another thing I'm going with Jax to the Beach house early for the weekend to get it ready for everyone. Last thing I think we need to break up. You don't trust me and I'm sick of it. Bye Daniel" I said. Ugh he just makes me so mad. He was going to say something but the bell rang before he could say anything. I walked away leaving him there. I can't believe through everything we've done this is how we ended. Once I got to my locker I couldn't hold it in anymore I broke down cry. I didn't care anymore, it just hurt. I was so absorbed in my thought that I didn't even hear the footsteps coming closer till I hear my name.

"Emma!?" the person asked. Their footsteps picked up as they ran over to my side on the floor. I didn't notice I was on the floor till that moment. Who ever it was, picked me up and put me in their lap. I didn't care who it was I just berried my face in their shirt and cried. They rocked me back and forth and told it was going to be okay. After what felt like hours I finally stopped crying. I looked up and saw Jax.

"Hay Emma. What happened?" he asked but I was to lost in the worry in his eyes. It's good to know that Jax is actually here for me and that he isn't just pretending to be. With a deep sigh I told Jax what happened with Daniel.

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry. Do you still want to come over this weekend." He asked.

"Yeah totally. It'll take my mind from him." I told him.

"Okay come on let's get to class before we get in anymore trouble." Jax said helping me off the floor.

"Thanks Jax." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Since when do you care about not getting in trouble?" I asked as I got the last of my stuff out of my locker.

"Since I want to go the Beach House for Spring Break" he replied chuckling. It made me laugh and that made him laugh harder.

"Come on." He said while grabbing my hand leading me to our next class together. This cause me to blush.

"Wait, let's go to my dad's office and get notes so were not counted as late and get detention." I told Jax leading him in the opposite direction. He didn't argue and we started walking to my dad's office. We walked there silently. I wonder what he's thinking about. I wonder what Daniel is doing. No I can't think about Daniel. Why does my hand feel warm? I looked down and noticed that Jax and I are still holding hands. I looked away hoping Jax didn't notice the blush that was forming on my face. Thankfully we reached my dad's office before anything else could happen. I knocked before entering just like my dad had told me many times to do before.

"Mr. Alonso?" I asked.

"Oh Emma, Jax why aren't- Oh sweetheart what happened?" Dad asked when he saw my tear-stained face. He quickly got up and ran over to me making sure I was fine before pulling me into a hug. I almost started crying again but thankfully I managed not to.

" Daniel and I broke up." I managed to whisper to my dad after he pulled away from the hug.

"I found her in front of her locker crying. I stayed and comforted her till she managed to stop crying and collect herself. We came to see if you can write us a note for being late." Jax explained for me.

"Thank you Jax for helping Emma. How about you guys just go and stop and relax at the lunch area till the end of the period? Here are passes from class." Dad said handing me and Jax the passes. I could tell he was really happy me and Daniel broke up and he was just trying to cover it up by letting us miss class. I guess that's good since I have this class with Jax and Daniel. Then only one more and that one I only have Jax in. I just smiled and gave my dad a hug before leaving his office. Jax stood inside and talked to my dad for a bit before joining me in the hallway.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" I asked after walking in quiet for a while.

"That's a surprise. Now come on. We have an attire free period to spend." He said before pulling my hand and running to the cafeteria.

_Time Skip Dinner_

Jax and I had fun today. I'm actually excited to have him over for dinner tonight. Hmm I haven't really done any magic today. Maybe I'll use it to get ready.

_Curly, Frizzy, Messy I hate_

_So make my hair straight_

I pointed at my hair once I said my spell and just like that my curls went straight. Yay! I'm get better at this. It's almost time for dinner I probably shouldn't try any risky clothes spells. I quickly went over to my closet and put on some skinny jeans with a blue ruffles top and blue sparkly flats. I added a sparkly blue headband to match my shoes. Now I'm ready. I still don't know what my dad and Jax were talking about earlier. OH well, I'll find out soon or later. _Ring Ring Ring _Jax is probably here.

"Emma company is here!" Dad yelled to me. I quickly double checked my outfit and headed to the living room/dinning room.

_Jax's POV_

"Hey bro, you ready to go yet?" Asked my sister Nikki.

Nikki is a year older and just got home for spring break from her boarding school. We're almost the same person just she can be a little girly. She walked into my room wearing 5 in. black heels black skinny jeans a red tank top and a black leather jacket while carrying a pie.

"Where'd you get the pie?" I asked.

"Magic, now let's go or we're going to be late. I'm sure this Emma girl is going to think you look fine like that. She is a witch right?" She asked.

"Yes she is but her dad isn't so no magic in front of him. It makes Emma nervous."

"I got it. NOW LET'S GO!" She yelled at me. Then tele-transported us to Emma's house. I knocked on the front door hoping Emma would answer it.

"Oh one more thing. Emma's the chosen one. Hey Mr. Alonso. This is my sister Nikki. The one I was telling you about earlier." I said.

"Hi nice to meet you Mr. Alonso." Nikki said while shaking his.

"Come in, Come in. Dinner is almost ready. I see you brought pie here I'll put it in the fridge." Mr. Alonso said as he took the pie from Nikki. We went and sat down in the living room to wait for dinner. Well Nikki was waiting for dinner I was waiting for Emma.

"Emma company!" Mr. Alonso yelled. When she came down she looked amazing. I guess I was staring cause next thing I know is Nikki elbowing me telling me to look away. I looked away just to tell Nikki to stop and when I turned back around Emma has got just the cutest blush on her face.

"H-Hi I'm Emma" she stuttered while extending her hand out to Nikki.

"Oh so your Emma. Your so much prettier than Jax described. I'm Nikki his sister." she said while shaking her hand. Why did she say that. I turned to her and gave her a 'What-the-hell' look before putting my face in my hands. I looked up when I heard chuckling.

"Oh so you talk about me?" she asked while looking at me.

"What no pssh no way" I muttered out.

"Oh he never shuts up about you when he's working on his bike. Well he seemed to forget to mention that you're the chosen one but ya." Nikki answered. I gave her another look and returned my face to my hands.

"Kids dinner!" Mr. Alonso called.

"Come on I made dinner tonight. It's chicken and tater tot casserole and some mac n cheese." Emma said while leading us to the table. Dinner not only smells and looks amazing it taste amazing.

"Wow this is amazing Emma." I told her.

"Thanks Jax. So um Nikki tell us more about you."

"Okay well I'm a year older than Jax. I go to a boarding school around here. I dirt bike but I don't like messing up my hair. I have my girly side where I like doing my hair and make up and bugging my dear brother." Nikki said.

"How is your boarding school?" Mr. Alonso asked. Of course that's all he got from her little 'me' speech.

"It's good. We all wear uniforms, have a gourmet chef, dorms to share. Oh and it's an all girls school."

"Oh well that's good" Mr. Alonso said. That's how we spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing even through desert. I had a real good time.

"Well it's getting late and you two still have school tomorrow." Mr. Alonso said.

"Yeah. We better go. Night Mr. Alonso. Good night Emma" I said.

"Goodbye Emma, Mr. Alonso." Nikki said as we walked out the door.

"Good bye guys." Emma said.

"Good night kids." Mr. Alonso called after Emma. We turned around and waved as they shut the door. Once I was sure we were safe I tele-transported us home.

"I like her, she's nice." Nikki said.

"Who Emma?" I asked. I knew what she was talking about. I just hopped if I played dumb she wouldn't bring it up.

"Yes, Emma. I can see why you like her, so you better not hurt her. Besides that I had fun tonight I'm glad you invited me." Nikki said before walking out of my room. I zapped into my pjs, which were just some sweat pants with no shirt on. I quickly jumped into bed with one finale thought before falling asleep, 'I hope I get the chance to not hurt her.'

(Nikki is a character from 2 cann 2 go check out some of her stories. She's is amazing!:)


	3. Chapter 3:Special Friday

_Emma's POV_

I woke up with so much dread for school. I don't want to run into Daniel after what happened yesterday. Sighing I got up and did my normal morning routine. Halfway through applying the little make up I do wear I heard the doorbell.

"Emma, Jax is here!" my dad yelled. What? What is he doing here. I finished doing my make up and headed to the living room.

"Yeah I thought I'd take Emma to school today, since we had an amazing night last night. Plus, this way if Daniel tries anything, I'll be there to help." I heard Jax tell dad as I walked into the room.

"Hey Jax" I said calling their attention to me.

"Oh hey Em, I was wondering if I could take you to school this morning."

"Yeah, just let me txt Andi and grab something to eat." I told him as I pulled my phone out and headed to the Kitchen.

"Oh no need I already did and I have a surprise for you that requires us to leave right now so come on. Bye Mr. Alonso." Jax said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my house."

"Bye Dad!" I yelled as I got pulled. I wonder what the surprise is?

"Okay put this on and hop on"he said as he handed me a helmet.

"Umm Maybe we could walk to school?" I asked. I'm not getting on that death bike of his.

"Nope won't have enough time for the surprise. Now come on." Jax said as he started the engine. Sighing I put the helmet on and got on the bike. Once I was on the bike and wrapped my arms around his stomach he started driving. I squeezed my eyes shut as the colors started to mix together. This is actually a little peaceful, so peaceful I was a little sad when we arrived at school.

"Em we're here you can let go now." Jax said. Sighing I let go and took off the helmet and got off.

"Aww Em did you actually enjoy the ride?" Jax teased.

"What?! Nooo psh No. Okay maybe a little." I said as I blushed. Laughing, he grabbed my hand and led me into school.

"Come on. I want to get there be Gigi does and ruins the surprise." Jax said. He led me to the cafeteria, but stopped before I could get a good look inside.

"Okay close your eyes." He said. I really had no choice he put his hands over my eyes before I even closed my eyes.

" Okay look now." he said after he led me the rest of the way to the cafeteria and removed his hands. He set up a small table with a red cloth, a small candle, a single red rose in a white vase, and two plates with lids covering them.

"Jax you did this for me? Thank you it's amazing." I told him as we walked over to the table. Jax walked in front of me and pulled my chair back for me.

"Now for your breakfast I cooked, no magic, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and toast." He said as he removed the lid. I was hit the most amazing smell of food. It all looked even more delicious than it smelled. Jax started laughing at me when he saw the look on my face. He quickly sat down and removed his lid.

"Let's eat." he said. He didn't have to tell me twice. Jax kept laughing at me as I ate. At first I didn't realize why then I took a bite and realized every time I ate I made some sort of happy sound. I blush and gave Jax a look to stop laughing. Which only made him laugh harder at me.

"Okay, Okay I'll stop." He said as best he could while trying to calm down. I swallowed my bite and said,

"I this is all really good. You're an amazing cook." I told him. He just smiled at me and went back to eating. We just spent the rest of our time sitting there in a comfortable silence as we finished eating.

"This is Miss Information coming to you live, where it seems. Emma Alonso is on a date with Jax Novoa the day after her break up with Daniel. So Emma, Jax is this a date?"

"No we're not on a date. Jax is just trying to cheer me up." I told Gigi before she could say anything more. I looked at Jax from the corner of my eye and I could've swore for a second he looked kind of sad but it was gone so fast I think I might have just imagined it.

"Well you heard it here first this is Gigi Rueda saying you've Miss Informed." Gigi said before walking away to post on her blog.

"Well come on we need to get to class and you still need to stop at your locker." Jax said back to his normal self.

_Time Skip End of Lunch_

Jax and I have spent all day together. He keeps saying he has two more surprises for me but won't tell me what they are.

"Attention Everyone, Please make your way to the Gym for the Spring Break Pep Rally." I heard my dad announce through the speakers.

"Come on. This is part of my surprises." Jax said as we started to head towards the Gym. Hearing this made me walk just a little faster. We took our seats and a few minutes later the rally started. This rally's theme was Letting Go. The Gym was decorated in Frozen decorations. They even had Katie singing Let it Go.

"Next up going along with our theme we have Emma Alonso singing Problem Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea." What?! Jax leaned over and whispered into my ear,

"Surprise."

"Jax I can't sing in front of everyone. You know that."

"You know the words you'll be fine. Plus I'm going up next." He said as I was pulled on stage. Taking a deep breath, I was ready. I nodded at ASB telling them to start the Track.

_**[Iggy:]** Uh huh! It's Iggy Iggs! I got one more problem with you girl One less one less! Problem_

_**[Me:]** Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya I want you! And even though I can't forgive you I really want ta I want you! Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

_**[Me:]** I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you! I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back But it's you! Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

_**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

_**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

Wow this is a lot more fun then I thought it would be. I don't really have to singing much maybe I should sing with Iggy on the next part I know all the words for it.

___**[Iggy & Me:]** It's Iggy Iggs! Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy To biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boo So don't be dumb I got 99 problems But you won't be one Like what!_

___**[Me:]** One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got)_

___**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

___**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

___**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

___**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

___**[Big Sean:]** One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

___**[Me:]** I got one less, one less problem_

Whew! I'm done. Everyone was clapping and cheering really hard. I guess I was really good.

"Well that was amazing right everyone?!" the ASB president asked. Everyone cheered and clapped as I made my seat.

"That was perfect Em. I told you you'd do amazingly" Jax said as he gave me a kiss on the check. When he pulled away I was blushing like crazy. I turned to look at him and was about to say something but that's when he was called up to sing.

"Good luck Jax." I said instead of what I was going to say.

_Jax's POV_

Sighing I walked up onto stage. I wonder what Emma was going to say. I'm glad she had so much fun singing. I hope she likes her next surprise tonight. I heard the music start well I guess it's time to start.

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed _

_And put on my best suit _

_Got in my car and raced like a jet _

_All the way to you _

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand _

_To ask you a question _

_'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah _

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know _

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is _

_'No' Why you gotta be so rude? _

_Don't you know I'm human too? _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_I__'m gonna marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Yeah, no matter what you say _

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice _

_Can't live without her _

_Love me or hate me we will be boys _

_Standing at that altar _

_Or we will run away _

_To another galaxy, you know _

_You know she's in love with me _

_She will go anywhere I go _

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know _

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die _

_Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No" _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_Don't you know I'm human too? _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_I'm gonna marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_No matter what you say _

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_Rude _

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know _

_You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die _

_Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'! _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_Don't you know I'm human too? _

_Why you gotta be so rude? _

_I'm gonna marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_No matter what you say _

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_Why you gotta be so _

_Rude _

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

The whole time I'm singing I'm looking right at Emma, hoping she gets the message. When I was done everyone was clapping, well not Daniel he was the only one not clapping. I looked right at him and smirk knowing he got the message. He just looked even more furious as he sat next to Andi and Philip(am I spelling that right? I thought it would be nice to keep him for Andi.) Smirking I got off stage and went back to my seat with Emma.

"You were amazing oh my gosh!" Emma shouted as she hugged me.

"I know, I know" I joked. The rest of the rally was kind of dull afterwards. The ASB pres. was starting to notice too because when the last game was supposed to be played she walked over to Mr. Alonso and asked him something. I wonder what she's doing.

"Okay now a special surprise Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso will be singing a duet together. They will be singing Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous." What? I looked at Emma and she looked just as shocked. Two ASB students walked up and grabbed our hands and led us onto stage. When we got set up on stage I looked at Emma wanting to know if she was comfortable with this. She looked back at me and I couldn't help but notice a hint of excitement in her eyes. She nodded at me letting me know she was okay. The music started when we both looked forward again.

_**[Emma:]** Am I throwing you off?  
**[Jax:]**Nope  
**[Emma:]** Didn't think so_

_**[Jax:]**How you doin' young lady_  
_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_  
_You don't have to play about the joke_  
_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

_**[Emma:]**You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_  
_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_  
_**[Jax:]**You might be the type if I play my cards right_  
_I'll find out by the end of the night_

_**[Emma:]** You expect me to just let you hit it_  
_But will you still respect me if you get it_

_**[Jax:]**All I can do is try, gimme one chance_  
_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

_**[Emma:]** You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_  
_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And it's you that I want_

_**[Emma:]** Promiscuous boy_  
_You already know_  
_That I'm all yours_  
_What you waiting for?_

_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_You're teasing me_  
_You know what I want_  
_And I got what you need_

_**[Emma:]** Promiscuous boy_  
_Let's get to the point_  
_Cause we're on a roll_  
_Are you ready?_

_[Verse]_  
_**[Emma:]** Roses are red_  
_Some diamonds are blue_  
_Chivalry is dead_  
_But you're still kinda cute_

_**[Jax:]**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_  
_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

_**[Emma:]** I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_  
_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

_**[Jax:]**They call me Thomas_  
_last name Crown_  
_Recognize game_  
_I'm a lay mine's down_

_**[Emma:]** I'm a big girl I can handle myself_  
_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_  
_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

_**[Jax:]**I want you on my team_  
_**[Emma:]**So does everybody else._

_**[Jax:]**Baby we can keep it on the low_  
_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_  
_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

_**[Emma:]**What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And it's you that I want_

_**[Emma:]**Promiscuous boy_  
_You already know_  
_That I'm all yours_  
_What you waiting for?_

_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous girl_  
_You're teasing me_  
_You know what I want_  
_And I got what you need_

_**[Emma:]**Promiscuous boy_  
_Let's get to the point_  
_Cause we're on a roll_  
_Are you ready?_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
_**[Emma:]**Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_**[Jax:]**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
_**[Emma:]**Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_**[Jax:]**Wait! I don't mean no harm_  
_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_**[Emma:]**I can see you with nothing on_  
_feeling on me before you bring that on_

_**[Jax:]**Bring that on_  
_**[Emma:]** You know what I mean_

_**[Jax:]**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

_**[Emma:]**I'm only trying to get inside your brain_  
_To see if you can work me the way you say_

_**[Jax:]**It's OK, it's alright_  
_I got something that you gonna like_

_**[Emma:]**Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_  
_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

_[Chorus]_  
_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous Girl_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And its you that I want_

_**[Emma:]** Promiscuous Boy_  
_I'm calling your name_  
_But you're driving me crazy_  
_The way you're making me wait_

_**[Jax:]**Promiscuous Girl_  
_You're teasing me_  
_You know what I want_  
_And I got what you need_

_**[Emma:]**Promiscuous Boy_  
_We're one in the same_  
_So we don't gotta play games no more_

"Wooh!" Everyone was cheering and dancing bye the end of the song. I looked at Emma and she was smiling just as much as I was. I walked over to her and hugged her and she hugged me back. Laughing Emma and I headed to class after we finished because that's when the bell rang saying the rally's over. The rest of the day ended quickly and I couldn't wait to meet up with Emma.

"Hey Emma" I said once I found her and Andi at their lockers.

"Hey Jax" Emma and Andi said.

"You guys were so awesome!" Andi yelled.

"Thanks" Emma and I said.

"Oh, Jax I was wondering if it would be alright if Philip came with us to your place next week?" Andi asked.

"He's not going to hurt one of us? Then yeah."

"Awesome, I'll make sure he's on his best behavior." Andi said before going off probably to find him and tell him.

"So you ready to go? Once we get to the beach house I have your last surprise." I asked.

"I need to pack a backpack still. Do you mind stopping at my house for a little bit?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said as I started leading her towards my bike. About halfway there Emma was the one to take lead and head towards my bike.

"Hehe, you want another ride don't you?" I asked. She laughed and nodded her head yes. Of coarse, everyone loves the bike.

_Emma's Pov_

Once we got to my house we headed straight for my room. Jax made himself comfortable on my bed while I got my extra backpack. I got two outfits, two sets of pjs, packed a small make-up bag, hair brush, toothbrush, a razor, face wash, and my favorite shampoo and conditioner.

"Do you think I should pack a bathing suit?" I asked

"Yes!" He practically shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my favorative bikini. It was a purple glitter that ties at the neck and back and has a hoop on each hip for the bottoms.

"Okay, I'm done. Do you want a sandwich before we leave?" I asked.

"Nope we gotta leave now. Come on. Put both straps on. It's a three hour ride so we got to leave now." He said as we headed out.

"Wait let me leave a note for my dad." I said before we could walk out the house. I quickly wrote a note to my dad letting him know we left already and that I would let him know when we made it to the beach house.

"Okay let's go." I said as we left the house. I locked the door and hopped onto his bike. Before we left I got this weird chill as if someone was watching me. I quickly looked around.

"You okay Em?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. We drove all the way their. When we got there it was 6 almost time for dinner and we were both hungry.

"Okay so we're here what's the surprise?" I asked as we got off. Jax quickly covered my eyes and led me to inside the house somewhere.

"Okay look." He said as he removed his hands from my face. We were in his Kitchen. It had a stainless steel fridge with wooden cabinets and marble top counters. There was also an island. The Island had a bunch of ingredients.

"What's this?" I asked. Jax walked around behind the island.

"I'm going to make you a Jax Special Dinner. Only my mom and I have ever eaten this" He said.

"Aww Jax. I'm honored." I said.

"Now put the backpack down and sit and watch." He said as he took off his jacket and tie from his school uniform. He then rolled up his sleeves and un-tucked his sleeves. He washed his hands and started cutting up some of the ingredients. I watched dazed as he continued making everything. I was so enthralled with what he was doing that I didn't even notice him finish.

"Wow this smells and looks amazing. What is it?" I asked.

"Try it first and then I'll tell you." he said. I grabbed little of some of the food and tried it.

"Mmmm. This is so good!" I shouted.

"It's marinate barbeque chicken with real bacon bits mixed into mac n' cheese with a side of salad." Jax said. Wow.

"This is amazing. Sit and eat come on." I said. We sat and ate dinner in peaceful silence. Once we were done we both got up and washed our plates. By now we were both beyond tired and it was past 9.

"Come, I'll show you your room." He said grabbing my backpack for me and grabbed my hand to lead me to my room. We went up some stairs and down a hallway. We stopped at the last door to the left.

"Okay this is your room. It has a connecting bathroom and a closet and plus a dresser. So tomorrow when you wake up you can unpack there is also a tv but I better not hear till tomorrow and not too early. Okay?" He joked, but I wasn't listening.

"Yeah, Yeah okay. Thanks again." I said.

"My rooms right across the hall, if you need me." he said before handing me my bag and heading into his room. I wonder why he gave me this room. I couldn't think about it much longer once I walked in to the room. I walked as fast as I could to the bed and once I was laying on it, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hay so I can't update because my brother broke my computer. I'll keep working on the story and Update as soon as I can with an extremely long chapter. Sorry again.


End file.
